This Bright and Beautiful World
by TeddyHugs
Summary: Natsu was blind ever since an incident and saw the world in darkness.He thought this world will always be dark in his eyes.But there was someone that makes him change his whole perspective.


**This is a one-shot everyone.**

**It revolves around Natsu and its his POV.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this short one-shot!**

**Natsu:Revolves around me? **

**Teddy:Yes, this is a story about you!**

**Natsu:Then what about Lucy and Happy? **

**Teddy:Umm, I might input them or not.**

* * *

My name is Natsu Dragneel and when I was little, I was blind from a incident. The whole world I see is only darkness, and thats what I will always see in my eyes. So I decided to cover my eyes using a blindfold.

But there was one person that proved me wrong.

And her name was Lucy Heartifilia.

XXX

We first met when I tranferred to Fairy Tail High. Everyone avoided me because they all found out I was blind.I didn't mind because I liked to be alone. But she approached to me first.

"Hi there Natsu. My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartifila" she introduced. Though I couldn't see her, I felt her presence.

"Hi..." I muttered. Lucy stared at me "You don't really talk much, I thought you were the type of person that would open up to the crowd. Maybe because of your hair color...?".

I blushed in embarassment, I hated when someone talked about the color of my hair."Its salmon, not pink!".

I felt Lucy smile."I know, and its a beautiful color. Don't you think?".

I was shocked, I've never thought about that before. Lucy touched my hair "Your hair is really soft and the color of your hair really matches your personaility".

I blushed "Y-your such a weirdo...Luce".Lucy pouted "I'm not weird!".

XXX

We were soon best friends and went to places together. It had been a long time since I've been this happy.

Both of us laid on the soft grass and felt the breeze blowing. Lucy smiled "Ahhh, this place is so refreshing. Lets come here everyday Natsu!".

I shrugged "Sure, but why come here everyday?".

"Because I like the sunset, and this place calms me down" Lucy answered.I stayed quiet. Lucy leaned towards my face, I felt her soft hair touch my face.

"You don't really smile much, do you Natsu?" commented Lucy."Thats because I don't like to smile" I replied.

Lucy grinned "Come on Natsu, you have to. Please ...?".

"Like this..?" I asked.I tried to smile. Lucy touched my cheeks "Your smile...looks so cheerful and soft, yet sad. But why?".

My smile disappeared and I turned my head "I don't know. Maybe this is why I don't like to smile".

Lucy pinched my cheeks "What are you talking about!?", she laughed, "You have one of the best smiles I've ever seen Natsu!".

My cheeks turned red "N-no its not!".Lucy pouted "Why are you always in denial!?".

XXX

Today Lucy didn't seem much cheerful than before.I felt her forcing a smile or faking a laugh.

"Are you okay Luce?" I asked as I sat next to her. Lucy smiled "Of course silly! Why wouldn't I?".I gave her a worried look "You don't seem to be as cheerful like before. Did something happen?".

Lucy's smile turned into a flat line. She tucked a piece of hair on the back of her ear "I guess you saw through me Natsu...".

I heard Lucy crying and a tear drop fell on my hand."T-today's my mother's death anniversary".

She kept on crying, and I had no idea what to do.I sighed and hugged her, bringing her head to my shoulder.I began to pat her on the back.

"I-I really miss her so much.I wish she didn't die!" sobbed Lucy.

I nodded "I felt the same way like you, when my father disappeared without a trace".Lucy glanced at me "Y-you also lost your father?".

"Yea, he disappeared a long time. Leaving my mom,sister, and I behind. We still didn't know where he went".

Lucy wiped away her tears "But aren't you sad?"."Of course, but I will always remember the times we spent. In here" I said as I touched the place where my heart was."So if you ever miss your mom then just think about all the times you've spent together. Remember that she'll always be in there".

She smiled softly "Thank you Natsu. This really cheered me up".

Lucy leaned towards my face and gave a me a kiss on the cheek. My face turned red "W-why did you do that for?!"."Well if you look at that, Natsu is blushing!" Lucy laughed.

It was kind of weird that Lucy's mother and my father both died on the same day. Maybe thats why both of us seemed similar yet different at the same time.

XXX

I earned more friends and got along with everyone.I even earned a new frenemy, Gray Fullbuster.

Lucy was proud of me for making more friends and expanding my social life.I felt as if I was her pet dog that would cling to her.

"Yo Natsu, did you tell her yet?" asked Gray, who was my enemy but friend.I raised an eyebrow "About what?".

Gray sighed "Who knew that flame brain is denser than I thought".I glared at him, though he can't really see it, "What did you just say ice princess!".

"I'm talking about your feelings for Lucy!" Gray replied.I calmed down "My feelings for Luce? Why would I tell her that? She already knows that she's my best friend".

Gray slapped my head "Didn't you ever felt like you wanted her to be more than just friends?".I stared at him and then back at Luce, who was having fun talking with her friends.

"Your really lucky you know that flame brain. She was the first one that noticed you and now both of you have the closest friendship I've ever seen. You should confess before she gets taken away from you" advised Gray.

"My feelings for Luce? Being more than just friends...?" I mumbled.

I've always thought that Luce was a great friend. She makes me happy whenever I hear her voice. When I feel her smiling I feel this tingling inside my stomach, and then it gets worse. Her smile turns contagious.I feel as if my stomach is doing somersaults.

Her laugh sounds cute and bright, like I can see her face even if I was blind.

Thats right...I've fallen in love with Luce. But should I confess? What if she doesn't have the same feelings?

I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

XXX

We laid on the same grass and watched the sunset.

"Say Natsu, can you tell me how you got blind?" Lucy asked bluntly.I flinched "H-how I turned blind?".

Lucy stared at the sunset and gave a slight nod."I want to know you better, you've never told me much about yourself".

I coughed "B-but why would you want to know that?!".Lucy shrugged "Because...I want to?".

"F-fine..." I mumbled. Lucy smiled "Thanks Natsu".

There it was again, my stomach is doing somersaults again.I shouldn't look at Luce's smile too much, even though I can't see. Her smile is just too bright, even brighter than the sun.

"It happened in a party that I was attending with my family" I started.

~Flashback~

_"Natsu, why don't you go and talk to some of the kids over there?" my mom, Grandine, asked.I crossed my arms "But I don't see any kids. Its only me and Wendy that are kids"._

_My little sister Wendy, held my arm tightly. She was shy and didn't like to be in crowds."I'm scared Onii-chan. Can we get out of here?"._

_I shooked my head "Sorry Wendy. But mom and dad told us not to go. At least there's free food!"._

_Both of us walked to the dining table and took as much food as we can._

_Both of us were eating happily until..._

_-BOOM-_

_A loud bang made the party a whole mess. Everyone began to scream and tried to get out of the building as fast as they can._

_I took Wendy's hand and we began to run. But Wendy trip and people were running wild._

_The building was going to collaspe.I took Wendy's hand and we almost reached to the door."W-what about otou-san and okaa-san?" asked Wendy._

_"I can't see them. Maybe they already got out of here?" I said as I looked around. But it was too hard to see._

_There was smoke everywhere and it hurted my eyes._

_-BANG-_

_The windows bursted into a hundred shards of pieces, and it was heading towards Wendy. My eyesight got blurry but I covered Wendy._

_The smoke fogged my eyesight. It was too blurry to even see anything._

_"Onii-chan, are you okay?" asked Wendy.I nodded "Try not to let the gas into your eyes Wendy"._

_The gas was making things hard to see. Wendy closed her eyes "I'm scared Onii-chan!"._

_I hugged her "Don't worry Wendy, someone will find us and help us"._

_XXX_

_The ambulance came and found us in the rubble. Everyone sighed in relief but they never found out who was the one that crashed the party._

_After I woke up I was shocked to see everything dark. My parents and Wendy began to cry as they found out I turned blind._

_The docter told me the chemical gas got into my eyes making my eyesight getting blurry and unable to see._

_I began to hide my eyes using blindfold, because I thought my eyes turned weird._

_~End of Flashback~_

Lucy wiped a small tear drop away "I'm sorry for making you tell me this".I laughed a bit "At least it got off my chest".

"I hope that you'll be able to see again" Lucy said."What are you talking about Luce? I'm blind and I can never get my eyesight back" I replied.

"You can, as long as you believe" Lucy winked at me.

XXX

I'm going to do it I was going to confess to my first love, and that is Luce.

We were relaxing on the grass watching the sunset.

"Why do we always have to come here?" I asked."Because I like it here and the sunset is beautiful and its really bright" she replied.

"Its not bright at all. All I see is darkness. Whats the point of me coming here if I can't see anything?" I questioned.

Lucy looked at me "What are you talking about Natsu! This place is not darkness at all! This world is much more than you'll ever know".

She smiled at me "This place is a bright and beautiful world Natsu.I wish you would understand that...".

The breeze got stronger and my blindfold got blown away.

My eyes widened as I saw Lucy's smiling face. Her soft blonde hair matched her kind chocolate eyes.

"I-I can see again...but how?!" I questioned. Lucy gasped "Y-you can see!?".She quickly hugged me "That's amazing Natsu!".

I looked at the sunset and smiled "You were right Luce. This place is bright and beautiful...".

Lucy smiled "Yea, and I knew someday you'll acknowledged it".

Both of us smiled at each other.

"Hey, Luce.I need to tell you something" I looked at her. Lucy looked at me and gave me a loving smile "What is it Natsu?".

"I-I like you.." I said, taking her hand. She blushed and laughed.

"I like you too Natsu!".She took my collar and then smashed her lips into mine.I was surprised but kissed her back.

We looked at the sunset and I smiled.

_Luce, you were right about this world in being bright and beautiful. But the only brightest and beautiful thing I see is you.I love you Luce, and because of you I no longer see darkness in this world._

_Love, _

_Natsu Dragneel._

**~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**I got this story idea from a sentence I saw.I didn't know why but the story just popped up in my head after reading it.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this short one-shot, that took longer than I've expected :D **

**If you guys read and give it alot of reviews I might even make a chapter of Lucy's POV.**

**Also you can see that I made it a bit fantasy, I just can't make it plain and school-life. It was also a bit rushed so I'm sorry about that.**

**Mira:When are you going to make another one-shot? **

**Teddy: Not sure, maybe when I think of another story that doesn't consist of alot of chapters.**

**Happy:How about a story that talks about cooking fish? Or fishing raw fish?**

**Lucy:Happy, I don't think anyone would want to read a story about fish.**

**Teddy:We'll see ;) **

**Happy:Yay! Your so nice Teddy.**

**Lucy:Just end it already!**

**Teddy:Thanks for reading and Review!**


End file.
